


Scared Of Happy

by GirlFromTheMoon



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Highschool AU, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:30:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlFromTheMoon/pseuds/GirlFromTheMoon
Summary: Draco is like the summer,  spring,  autumn,  fall and the summer.. you’ll never know him at all.





	Scared Of Happy

At 12 am, the Brighton resort town was very quiet and nothing more than a grey ribbon winding through the ocean fog. It was unusual for the town to be this quiet but harry guessed that maybe this only happens early the morning. He was tired from the trip, and also his best friend who was playing games on his phone. 

After months of sending application to every school in London. (they’ve been banned from a lot of schools) he and his best friend Ron got accepted from Brighton school which is not that popular.   
“Don’t sulk, It’s good to keep lowkey after what we’ve done.” Ron yawned “ I mean, I can’t believe we really did that.”   
“It’s just—” harry sighed “my aunt is really disappointed and she said some things.”   
“ we’re teenagers” he reasoned “literally we are bound to do regretful things.”  
“But ours was worse, dude.”   
“Still-”  
“Oh shut up” he rolled his eyes at ron who also rolled his eyes “Sir, are we there yet?”  
“Just a couple minutes.” The Uber driver said, 10 minutes after harry was drifting off to sleep when the driver stopped at a big building. He payed the driver while Ron was bringing their backpacks.   
He went out of the Uber and suddenly the pungent smell of sea air filled Harry’s nose. Salt-Spray flicked across his neck. He missed home.. her mom’s home.   
“too shy too shy.” Ron sang out loudly and harry jumped a little  
“What the heck, man.” Harry slapped Ron’s right arm and he silently apologised. 

It was 2 am and Harry couldn’t sleep so he decided to leave the room. He was greeted by a guy who smiled kindly at him. No curfews, he thought.   
“I’m Brad, new around here?” He spoke  
“Harry and yeah.” They shake hands “so no curfew?”  
“Actually there is.” He says “but everyone doesn’t give a fuck about it.”   
“Oh.”  
“Most of the tenants are students and students are a bit rebel.” He shrugged “so curfews are useless.”  
“That’s good to know, nice to meet you.” Harry said   
“You too.” Brad said and went to a room.

He took the elevator and went to the lobby where an old lady greeted him a good morning. She offered some tea and he declined politely. He went out and saw a nearby bench, a guy with platinum blonde hair, drinking Starbucks was sitting down. He felt scared sitting down next to him but he sat down anyway. He awkwardly cleared his throat.  
“Is it okay if I sit down next to you?” He asked quietly  
“You’re already sitting down.” The stranger said with an annoyed voice. He gasped, this person was quite rude.  
“Ok.” He huffed, as time passes by the stranger next to him was staring at the nearby beach. He remembered the pain of travelling through the glass window, tiny glass of silvers in his face, the way its edges felt as it sliced through his face. He shuddered at the memory.   
“You okay?” The stranger asked him and harry looked at him and saw his grey eyes twinkle in the moonlight, his tone was smooth. It made him relax.   
“Yeah, I just remembered something awful.”   
“Hm, well you can talk to me about it.” The stranger said “I’m Draco by the way.”   
“I’m Harry.” He says after a moment of silence he started to tell him “It was a painful memory..I was drugged.. my best friend and I were drugged.. I was the one driving the car and we got into an accident.. my other friend died his name was Clark.”   
“Clark was an important student of the school so when the school knew about the accident.. the school kicked us out.” He continued “it was traumatising..I can’t believe..it was my fault.”  
“Who drugged you?” He asked  
“Clark.”  
“So it’s his fault and he is stupid to let you, a drugged person drive.” He simply said   
“But-”  
“Harry, it was not your fault” Draco said “maybe, a bit of your fault.. but over all, Clark should have been the one who’s driving instead of you.”  
“I don’t know.” Harry shrugged, they stayed silent and suddenly Draco stood up and left without saying goodbye. Alone now, sitting in the cold, Harry watched the sea waves. 

It was early, the dawn dim and grey outside the room’s window. An hour ago, Harry returned back to the room to take a short nap. He had been dreaming about the shores of brighton, the ocean glittering, diamond-like, it reached to the horizon. He wasn’t alone though he was with the platinum haired guy. He felt the warm sand under his feet, he enjoyed the sun on his face. Surely, Draco was enjoying too.   
“Good morning, Harry.” Ron yawned and sat down on his bed. “Where did you go last night?”  
“How did you-? You were asleep?” He says  
“You were loud.” Ron simply said “you closed the door so hard that you literally woke everyone up here.”   
“I’m sorry.” Harry scratched the back of his neck “ I was just outside the building.”   
“It’s cool.” Ron gave him a smile

“So my mom said that we have to buy some groceries and some supplies that we would need.” Ron said while texting his mom   
“Eh, okay.” Harry said while sitting down on the couch while watch the TV. “You go then.”  
“Dude, you have to go with me. I might get lost and besides you have to buy some school stuff.”   
“School is literally still next week.” Harry said  
“It’s good to be prepare early.” Ron said   
He groaned “fine.” Harry grabbed his wallet off the bed room, which was covered by his old shirt, he quickly scanned the room if he had forgotten to bring anything.   
“Okay, let’s go.” Harry said  
“Dude your phone.” Ron said and pointed at Harry’s phone on the floor  
“Oh right.” Harry said and picked up his phone.

A week later, it was the first day of school. Finally, they’re juniors, everyone was weirdly kind to them and even asked them to join a party that will happen later at night. Harry declined the offer politely since he wasn’t really a party person. He’d rather go back to his room and to read comics and watch some Netflix.  
“Harry, you suck.” Ron said whining “I’m going there alone?”  
“ you know that I don’t like parties.” He rolled his eyes “the last time we went to the party..”  
“Okay okay, I get it.” Ron said   
“What’s your first class?”   
“Math..” Ron groaned “ and it’s early in the morning.”  
Harry laughed “well my first subject is history.. not that bad.”  
Ron frowned   
“Hi boys.” A girl said  
“H-hi” Ron stuttered  
“Hey.” Harry smiled  
“I’m Hermione, a junior, I’m here to give you a tour of the school.” She said   
“I’m Ron Weasley and this is Harry Potter.” Ron said   
“The son of James Potter?” Hermione gasped “I’m a big fan of his works.”  
“Um yeah.” Harry said and gave her an awkward smile   
“Anyways, so this is the hallway..” Hermione started   
“She is hot.” Ron whispered to harry   
“I guess so.” Harry shrugged “not my type.”   
“So this is the principals office.” She says “ anyways, Harry what’s your first class?”  
“history.” He says and Hermione nodded   
“Mine is Math.” Ron added and Hermione just ignored him, Harry chuckled and Ron glared at him.   
“This is the history room.” Hermione said “see you later.”   
“ thank you.” Harry said and gave her a smile, Ron just gave his best friend a glare. When hardy entered the classroom there were 16 seats and there were 7 people present. He sat down at the 3rd column.  
“Hi, I’m Hannah and you are?” She said  
“Harry.” He says “nice to meet you.”  
“So where are you from?” She asks  
“proper London.”  
“Oh, why’d you transfer here?”  
“I had to.. long story.” He sighed “but so far this place is nice.”  
“I know right, you should visit at this cafe just nearby the school.” She said “they have great coffee and it’s not Starbucks..it is better than Starbucks.”  
“What is it called?”   
“hog’s head” She said “it’s a weird ass name for a cafe but trust me the drink are a amazing.”  
“Cool, thanks for the recommendation.” He says as another group of people went to him to Introduce themselves.   
“Good morning class.” The teacher greeted and started to discuss about some boring stuffs.   
“Sorry I’m late.” A male student said and it was the platinum headed guy Harry met last week. “It will never happen again.”  
“Mr. Malfoy.” The teacher said “why are you late?”  
“My dad.” Draco said and immediately nodded, his dad? He thought   
“His dad is one of the owner of this school.” Hannah said, while turning at him. He was at her back.  
“Ms. Abbott! No talking.” The teacher said and immediately she looked at her and apologised. Draco looked at Harry, amused. He went to seat next to him and gave him a small smile.   
“Harry.” He spoke  
“Malfoy.” He greeted back   
“So you were the one my dad talked about this morning.. you’re dad and my dad were friends.” He said  
“I didn’t know.” Harry said truthfully  
Draco nodded and listened to what the teacher has been discussing.   
“So essay due next week, your partners are your seat mates. You’re now dismissed.” He said   
Harry looked at Draco and he just shrugged  
“Your room or mine?” He said, Harry felt his face reddened it’s like he was asking where they’re gonna..  
“Well I do have a roommate he is annoying so yours.”  
“Okay, can I have your number.”   
“Sure.”  
“See you, Harry.” He said and waved bye to him

**Author's Note:**

> It’s my first time writing about drarry so yeah.


End file.
